


Just Out of Arm's Reach

by LadyAruofElyonia



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, based on the Deadly Agent Skin, sporadic updates at best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAruofElyonia/pseuds/LadyAruofElyonia
Summary: You don't realize what you take for granted, until it's kept from you just out of arm's reach.





	Just Out of Arm's Reach

**Author's Note:**

> or, in which Spaghetti gets revenge by hitting close to home.
> 
> unbeta'd, its just been in the back of my mind for the past two months and I'm finally doing something for it.
> 
> please enjoy

In a villa in the outskirts of Nevras, hidden in a room between the walls, a Food Soul awakens.

It does him no good to open his eyes, with the black cloth bound tightly around his head, cutting off sight. He struggles to sit up, pain coursing through his limbs from untold hours on the hard rock floor. Attempting to undo the cloth brought to realization his arms were bound firmly behind his back. He took a breath and squirmed on to his knees, hissing in pain as the rough rope rubbed at his exposed wrists.

“Aha, you’ve awoken at last! I was beginning to think you’d never wake up to play,” 

The soul struggled to place the voice, remaining silent as he tried to find out where in the room the voice was coming from. ‘I’ve heard this voice before, but where-’ 

He had been unable to see the taller, red haired food soul rise from a plush chair and stride towards him with soft steps. He tried to work a corner of the blindfold loose by nudging it with his shoulder, to no avail

‘Was it-’

His thoughts were promptly swiftly cut off as a foot connected with his side, sending him sprawling back onto the ground. A hand roughly grabbed his hair and pulled hard, forcing him onto his feet as he coughed and tried to catch his breath. 

“Now then, be a good toy and tell me your name,” the hand that held him up shook him roughly, drawing out a whimper of pain 

“My name is B-Brownie,” another rough shake and he whimpered a soft “s-sir.” Between the pain coursing through his side and his head, Brownie struggled to place the voice, if only he wasn’t blindfolded. Laughter cut off his train of thought. 

“Well then, Brownie,” goosebumps crawled across his skin at the way his name was said, and he was let go to fall helplessly down in a graceless heap. His captor laughs as he struggles to get back to his knees, circling around to plant a foot on his back, forcing him face down again. 

 

“It seems to me that you’ve been playing with a disobedient toy of mine.” A sharp pain coursed down his spine as the boot heel was dug in. “I gave it an order and it disobeyed, so now I must punish it.” Brownie felt the weight leave his back and he began to rise up, only to go sprawling once again as boot met hip, searing pain flaring up his side. He cried out, then with closed eyes and clenched teeth tried to bear the pain as his assailant laughed mercilessly from above. 

“I’ve been thinking how to punish that disobedient toy-” 

Brownie felt hands grasp his shirt, hauling him to his feet.

“-and you seem to be the perfect method to grant this wish of mine.”

In his captor’s hold, Brownie felt a shudder run down his spine as he looked up to where that voice was coming from. He wasn’t much taller, but enough that Brownie could feel the way he was being looked down on, could hear the sneering smile in his voice. 

Spaghetti chuckled, and shoved Brownie back so he hit the wall, head striking the hard stone and causing stars to blossom across his blinded eyes. He wavered in place, trying to catch his balance. Leaning back, he tried to get a feel for the wall, but it was completely smooth stone, nothing to catch the rope on to try and loosen it from his wrists

Gloved hands surrounded his neck, and Brownie froze. He swallowed nervously as cold metal snapped into place. Those hands lingered far longer than they needed to, thumbs giving a kiss of pressure to his windpipe and he swallowed harder. This person had said he was needed to...punish a ‘toy’ of his, surely he wouldn’t kill Brownie now- 

His thoughts were interrupted as A sharp pain pierced the upper lobe of his right ear, catching a gasp of surprise from Brownie. A chuckle met his ears, and the feather light touches of fingers tracing along his jawbone as his captor backed away while he fought to control his whimpers of pain. 

“Yes...this will do nicely. Only one thing left to do.”

Brownie could feel the air change, this was no normal person, no, this was a Food Soul, and they were charging up soul power to do an attack, and there was nothing he could do to defend himself

“Give my regards to Cocktail B-52”

Brownie knew no more after that.


End file.
